Titik Biru Pucat
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: ... sang titik biru pucat, satu-satunya rumah yang kita kenal selama ini ... [Spesial Hari Titik Biru Pucat]


**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan 28 tahun pemotretan Bumi oleh Voyager 1, yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama** _ **Pale Blue Dot.**_

 _ **... sang titik biru pucat, satu-satunya rumah yang kita kenal selama ini ...**_

 **Pairing utama: Specialshipping aka RedxYellow aka Reie aka ReYe aka Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias)**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, untuk sekarang ini, dan lebih karena kalimat ilmiah.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir yang mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan pengetahuan.**

 **Perhatian,** _ **Disaster!AU**_

...

"Pemirsa, kembali ke acara 'Berita dalam Dunia'. Berita pertama datang dari daerah Hoenn di mana terjadi gelombang panas yang menaikkan suhu udara di sana sampai hampir menyentuh 50 derajat Celsius. Pantai-pantai di sana hampir dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin mencari sejuknya air," kata pembawa acara di dalam televisi yang sedang ditonton seorang perempuan berambut pirang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik dan bermata merah, duduk berduaan di ruang tamu dari rumah sang perempuan pada sebuah siang hari yang terlihat seperti malam hari karena hujan deras terus-menerus di hutan tempat rumah itu berada. Kembali ke televisinya, muncul seseorang yang mereka berdua kenal di televisi. Nampaknya dia sedang diwawancarai oleh seorang pewawancara yang tampaknya telah memilih narasumber yang salah. Mengapa?

"Udaranya panas sekali! Aku bisa terbakar kalau aku tidak segera masuk ke air! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA! AKU INGIN MASUK KE AIR!" dia mengatakan itu sambil berlari, menerabas banyak orang yang ada di sana, bahkan membuka bajunya tanpa ampun. Untung kameranya hanya meluhat bagian belakang dari tubuh perempuan yang tampak tidak tahan dengan panasnya udara di Hoenn. Pada bagian bawah layar televisinya, muncul tulisan dari narasumbernya. Tulisannya adalah "Sapphire". Kemudian tulisan di bawah layarnya berganti ketika narasumbernya berganti. Kali ini, seorang laki-laki yang juga nampak kepanasan, ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu tadi, tapi dia tetap memiliki harga diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Bagaimana pendapat Anda mengenai panasnya udara di seluruh wilayah Hoenn?" tanya sang pewawancara kepada lelaki berambut hitam legam dan bermata merah, dengan bekas luka di sudut kening kanannya. Dia memakai topi pantai dan pakaian pantai yang setipis mungkin karena saking panasnya udara di sana.

"Baru saja aku keluar dari Kota Lavaridge, dan kau tahu, panasnya pemandian air panas di sana dengan udara di sini sama saja. Ini seperti pemandian air panas di Lavaridge pindah ke seluruh Hoenn," tertulis namanya di bagian bawah layar adalah Ruby. Kembali ke narator berita, bersiap untuk melanjutkan beritanya.

"Menurut Institiut Cuaca Hoenn, gelombang panas ini sudah berlangsung selama 4 hari dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melemah. Hal ini juga ditunjukkan oleh Castform yang terus berada dalam bentuk cerahnya. Rute 119 dan 120 yang sering hujan juga secara tiba-tiba berhenti hujan. Udara di sana menjadi sangat panas dan lembab. Banyak Pokemon liar yang mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih sesuai seperti di sekitar Gunung Chimney. Jika gelombang panas ini terus terjadi, ekosistem di Hoenn akan terganggu," layar televisinya terus menampilkan daerah yang terdampak panas ekstrem di Hoenn, dari Rute 119, Rute 120, dan Gunung Chimney.

Kemudian, layar televisinya kembali menunjukkan rupa sang pembawa acara, bersiap untuk berita keduanya. Tampak pada bagian belakang dari ruangan penyampaian beritanya, terlihat gambar yang didominasi warna putih seperti daerah bersalju. Namun beritanya lebih dari hanya sekadar salju.

"Kita berlanjut ke berita berikutnya, pemirsa. Sementara Hoenn mengalami gelombang panas yang membakar, Sinnoh dihantam oleh badai salju dan gelombang dingin yang menusuk tulang. Ketika dikatakan 'menusuk tulang', ini benar-benar terjadi. Suhu udara di rangkaian Gunung Coronet mencapai hampir 50 derajat Celsius di bawah nol. Daerah Sinnoh utara juga sama dinginnya. Ini disebabkan karena gelombang dingin dari arah utara yang terus merangsek ke selatan dan mengunyah Sinnoh dengan _Ice Fang_ , dan nampaknya serangannya super efektif,"

Terlihatlah bagian jalan masuk gua ke Gunung Coronet yang dipasangi garis polisi untuk mencegah orang untuk masuk ke dalam dan pergi ke Gunung Coronet atau daerah lain di utaranya. Sang pewawancara dan pembawa kameranya bersama dengan salah satu polisi di sana sudah mendapatkan izin untuk masuk ke dalam guanya. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam guanya, sang pewawancara terkejut melihat air di dalam guanya sudah membeku. Kolam-kolamnya sudah berubah menjadi es sampai ke dasarnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan lebih jauh ke utara.

"Pemirsa, menurut pihak kepolisian, ini adalah saat pertama kali seseorang masuk ke dalam gua ini sampai sedalam ini. Kami sedang berjalan menuju danau besar di dalam gua ini. Ikuti perjalanan kami," kata sang pewawancara. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan ke gua tanpa ada hadangan dari satu Pokemon sekalipun.

"Pak, dari tadi kita berjalan di gua ini, tapi kita tidak bertemu satu Pokemon sama sekali. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya sang pewawancara.

"Mungkin ini karena para Pokemon memilih untuk masuk ke dalam tanah yang jauh lebih dalam dan hangat. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang lagi. Mereka ingin bertahan hidup dari suhu ekstrem ini," kata sang polisi. Sang polisi selesai menjawab tepat ketika mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan dengan danau besarnya. Danau besar yang sekarang adalah bongkahan es raksasa. Danau besarnya membeku.

"Arceus, ini tidak mungkin!" seru sang polisi. Pembawa kameranya langsung memberikan fokusnya ke arah danau yang membeku. Bukan hanya danaunya yang membeku. Dapat dipastikan Pokemon di dalam danau itu dan di seluruh muka air di dalam gua itu juga membeku. Namun yang mengejutkan baru akan muncul.

"Hei, aku melihat sesuatu dengan kameraku dan kalian tidak akan percaya ini," kata sang pembawa kamera. Dia melihat banyak Pokemon yang berdiri di dekat danaunya, semuanya terlihat berlari ke arah mereka. Namun semuanya terdiam di posisinya, dan berwarna putih. Beberapa dari mereka adalah Graveler, sebagian yang lain adalah Machoke, dan ada Pokemon lainnya. Mereka semua berdiri tanpa bisa lolos. Mereka menjadi padat membeku.

"Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan _Ice Fang_ dan serangannya super efektif tidak peduli tipe Pokemonnya apa," kata sang pewawancara. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari gua sebelum sore datang karena pasti suhu di dalam gua akan menukik turun lagi. Mereka bertiga tidak ingin padat membeku seperti Pokemon malang yang ada di dalam gua itu yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Bahkan perempuan yang menonton acara berita tersebut sampai merinding ketakutan melihat beberapa Pokemon beku di dalam gua tersebut sambil memeluk erat laki-laki di sampingnya.

Kemudian, layar kembali menunjukkan peta Sinnoh dari satelit. Terlihat hampir seluruh Sinnoh memutih karena salju yang turun terus-menerus dan suhu udara yang terus di bawah nol. Hanya ujung barat daya Sinnoh yang masih sedikit memunculkan warnanya.

"Para penduduk Sinnoh mengungsi di empat kota di bagian barat daya Sinnoh, yaitu Canalave, Sandgem, Jubilife, dan Twinleaf. Keluarga Berlitz mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan materi yang bisa mereka kumpulkan untuk membantu para pengungsi di empat kota tersebut," kemudian muncullah seorang pewawancara yang berbeda dari pewawancara di Coronet, bersama dengan narasumber seorang perempuan berjaket merah dan memakai tutup kepala. Di bagian bawah layarnya tertulis nama sang perempuan itu, Platinum Berlitz. Jarang sekali dia ingin menunjukkan namanya di depan umum.

"120 ton makanan sudah terkirim secara proporsional ke empat wilayah tersebut. Tim penyelamat kami terus berusaha untuk menemukan penduduk lain yang masih terjebak badai salju. Sementara itu, pakaian hangat dan selimut tebal terus diproduksi untuk menjamin semua pengungsi tetap hangat," kata Platinum lalu kemudian pergi ke dapur umum, bericara dengan salah satu temannya yang pandai memasak. Kemudian kembali ke pembawa acaranya.

"Pemirsa, masih ada beberapa berita lainnya yang akan kami sampaikan, dan beritanya akan disampaikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini," kata sang pembawa acara. Kemudian televisinya mulai menayangkan iklan dari beberapa benda. Pada saat itulah sang perempuan berani buka mulut kepada laki-laki di sampingnya sambil memeluknya erat-erat seperti empat buah balon yang masih tersisa setelah satu balon meletus.

"Red-san, takuuut ..." ujar si perempuan yang terus mendekap si laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Red itu. Red mengelus rambut panjang dan pirang milik si perempuan itu dengan maksud untuk menenangkan diri si perempuan. Red tidak heran dengan ketakutan si perempuan itu karena melihat bencana alam yang terjadi di daerah yang ditinggali oleh teman-teman mereka sesama pemegang Pokedex.

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang terjadi di sini, Yellow. Di Kanto dan Johto, hujan turun terus sampai 3 minggu dan rumahku kebanjiran, sampai akhirnya aku harus mengungsi ke rumahku entah sampai kapan. Kau tidak masalah dengan itu kan, Yellow?" tanya Red kepada perempuan yang diketahui namanya Yellow. Yellow membalas pertanyaan Red dengan senyuman manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Red-san. Kau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga, lagipula Green dan Blue juga memilih untuk tinggal di rumahku," kata Yellow sambil kembali duduk dengan benar karena sudah kehilangan rasa takutnya. Red mengangguk.

"Ya, mereka berdua sedang pergi ke Kota Viridian untuk mengambil berkas di gym. Semoga mereka bisa kembali ke sini dengan aman," ujar Red sambil melihat televisi, melihat acara beritanya sudah kembali dari iklan yang membosankan. Pada saat itu, sang pembawa acara bersiap untuk menyajikan berita-berita berikutnya.

"Anda kembali lagi ke acara 'Berita dalam Dunia'. Masih dengan peristiwa bencana alam di dunia, kali ini dua daerah di dunia mengalami nasib yang serupa, yaitu bersiap untuk ditenggelamkan oleh alam. Kedua daerah tersebut adalah Unova dan Alola. Pencairan es di kutub utara dan kutub selatan telah memberikan hantaman kuat ke dua wilayah ini. Dua wilayah ini sekarang menjadi wilayah sekarat karena selain daratannya banyak yang tenggelam, penduduk yang terdampak juga mengungsi ke daerah lain,"

Kemudian muncul gambar satelit dari Unova dan Alola sebelum seluruh esnya mencair. Daerah yang utuh itu langsung menjadi hanya sebagian kecilnya setelah air meluap di kota tersebut. Kemudian muncul foto-foto dari penduduk yang mengungsi dan daerahnya yang tenggelam. Dari Unova, ada orang yang memotret gedung-gedung tinggi yang sekarang bagaikan tiang di atas air. Foto lainnya menunjukkan ujung dari Entralink. Foto berikutnya adalah dari pulau Taman Kebebasan atau tepatnya yang tersisa dari Taman Kebebasan.

"Pemirsa, jika Anda melihat foto ini, mungkin ini akan menjadi foto terakhir dari sebuah wilayah bernama Unova. Kota ini semakin terbenam setiap harinya, bahkan sejak seminggu yang lalu, pertarungan di kereta bawah tanah dan operasi keretanya dihentikan secara permanen, lalu seluruh daerah yang dekat perairan dikuasai air. Tinggal beberapa daerah di tempat tinggi yang masih tersisa. Mungkin saja akan ada Neo Unova atau sesuatu yang sejenis dengan itu. Ya, kami masih akan bertahan dari banjir besar ini," suara seorang pria yang juga menunjukkan foto itu, seorang kontributor dari acara tersebut di Unova dan salah satu pengungsi. Sementara itu di Alola, atau tepatnya yang tersisa darinya, masih ada manusia yang bertahan di sana. Salah satu kontributor berita di Alola merekam mereka dari helikopter.

"Pemirsa, kali ini, saya melihat masih ada orang yang berada di Alola walaupun pulau mereka tenggelam perlahan-lahan. Tampaknya mereka adalah sekelompok ilmuwan yang masih ingin meneliti di pulau itu sampai titik darah penghabisan. Ya, memang masuk akal kalau mereka masih ingin melakukan itu karena di sana adalah satu-satunya observatorium yang berada di 7 region, inilah Observatorium Hokulani. Mereka membuat goresan di tanah yang bertuliskan 'Kami Tetap di Sini' dalam bentuk tulisan Unown, menegaskan posisi mereka sebagai ilmuwan yang akan tetap meneliti dari sana," setelah si kontributor menyampaikan beritanya dari helikopter, narator berita melanjutkan beritanya.

"Seluruh es yang mencair menaikkan permukaan laut hingga 100 meter, menyebabkan kepulauan kecil dan dataran rendah menjadi sasaran empuk. Ini juga berdampak besar terhadap ekosistem Pokemon, terutama tipe es. Untuk sekarang ini, ketinggian airnya sudah mencapai 68 meter, dan terus meningkat seiring dengan pencairan es kutub yang terus terjadi tanpa henti," layar televisi memperlihatkan bongkahan es besar yang meluncur dari gunung es menuju lautan luas di sekitar lingkar kutub. Kemudian layar kembali menuju ke pembawa acara.

"Menuju berita berikutnya, pemirsa—" akhirnya hujan deras itu membuat satu hantaman ke Kanto dan Johto karena perusahaan listrik memutuskan untuk mematikan listriknya. Red langsung mengangkat telepon genggamnya yang masih memiliki daya yang cukup. Dia ingin menelepon temannya yang ada di Johto, Gold. Setelah menekan nomor teleponnya, Red menunggu sampai akhirnya tersambung.

"Halo?" tanya Gold, terdengar suaranya dari Pokegear miliknya.

"Halo, Gold. Tempatmu juga mengalami mati listrik?" tanya Red.

"Ya, Red. Aku dengar waduk untuk pembangkit listriknya meluap hebat dan membuat turbin generator berputar terlalu cepat. Ini bisa menyebabkan kelebihan daya yang bisa meledakkan semua alat elektronik," kata Gold.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Red.

"Ya, aku terjebak di laboratorium bersama Crys. Dia sedang ada di sampingku," kata Gold.

"Entah kenapa kita senasib untuk ini karena aku sekarang ada di samping Yellow," kata Red.

"Ah, kesempatan, Red~ Ambil kesempatan itu sekarang~" goda Gold dengan suara nakalnya. Red tahu isi pikiran Gold yang satu ini.

"Tidak, Gold. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu sekarang," balas Red.

"Ayolah, kalau kau bersama Yellow, pasti kau ada di rumahnya. Sudahlah, dia menyukaimu, pasti dia mau," kata Gold, lalu Red mendengar suara samar-samar di balik Gold. Dia berpikir bahwa ini adalah suara Crystal yang juga mengetahui isi pikiran Gold dan terdengar suara tendangan. Red hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah dua juniornya itu. Setelah "perkelahian" kedua insan ini selesai, suara Crystal muncul ke telepon.

"Maaf, Kak Red. Dia masih begitu sampai sekarang," ujar Crystal, terdengar agak sebal.

"Oh, ya, kau ingin berbicara dengan Yellow?" tanya Red.

"Tentu saja," kata Crystal. Kemudian Red memberikan telepon genggamnya kepada Yellow. Yellow memulai pembicaraannya.

"Halo, Crystal, bagaimana Johto?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, cukup parah. Aku dengar hujannya membuat Olivine terendam air bah dari laut. Aku membaca dari prakiraan cuaca, hujannya bisa turun terus-menerus sampai satu bulan. Ini saja sampai aku membeli mesin cuci sekaligus pengering karena tidak mencuci di luar rumah," kata Crystal.

"Ya, tidak ada bedanya denganku. Aku tidak bisa keluar sering-sering karena hujannya deras terus di hutan. Jalanan menjadi sangat becek. Sepertinya tanahnya tidak mau menyerap air hujan lagi," kata Yellow.

"Efek perubahan iklim yang mengerikan," kata Crystal.

"Oh, ya, sudah dulu ya. Aku memakai telepon genggam milik Red-san. Aku takut energinya akan habis," kata Yellow.

"Baiklah, Yellow. Sampai bertemu lagi," kata Crystal.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Crystal," kata Yellow, kemudian Yellow menekan tombol putus sambungan dan mengembalikan telepon genggam milik Red.

"Red-san, Crystal berkata kalau hujannya bisa terus turun sampai satu bulan," kata Yellow. Red hanya bisa mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam sambil berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi di seluruh dunia. Kemudian Red teringat sesuatu yang juga terkait dengan perubahan iklim yang ekstrem ini, terutama dari daerah lain.

"Aku jadi ingat, kemarin Green mendapatkan telepon dari X. Dia berkata kalau Kalos seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Kalos utara mengalami panas luar biasa sampai temboknya memanas dan aspal meleleh. Sementara itu, Kalos selatan mengalami dingin luar biasa, hampir mirip dengan yang terjadi di Sinnoh. Dataran tengahnya menjadi tempat mengungsi seluruh penduduk Kalos," kata Red.

"Red-san, mengapa Bumi seperti marah dengan kita? Seperti para Pokemon legenda mengeluarkan energi besarnya untuk membersihkan Bumi ini dari kita, tapi bukan Pokemonnya yang melakukannya, melainkan dari alam itu sendiri," ujar Yellow, wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan takut. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang besar yang dipikirkan Yellow. Red terdiam, berusaha untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Yellow.

"Aku takut membayangkannya, Yellow. Mungkin ada penghancuran alam besar-besaran di region yang tidak kita ketahui dan alam menjadi murka kepada semuanya. Yang lebih kutakutkan adalah kalau ternyata perkiraanku ini benar, Yellow. Kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Mungkin merekalah pemicu kerusakan Bumi," kata Red, menghela napasnya lagi.

"Apa itu berarti Bumi akan hancur?" tanya Yellow, menggenggam tangan Red erat-erat.

"Aku harap tidak. Aku harap kita tidak terlambat. Aku ingin pergi ke sana dan bertarung melawan mereka yang merusak Bumi itu," kata Red, dengan naluri bertarungnya yang mulai menguat karena itulah sifat _Fighter_. Yellow menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, Red-san. Tidak perlu dengan bertarung. Aku takut dengan pertarungan yang tidak perlu, kesalahpahaman akan meningkat, akan ada banyak rasa benci di kalangan banyak orang, akan lebih banyak kesengsaraan dan itu tidak akan efektif untuk menyembuhkan Bumi," kata Yellow, dengan naluri penyembuhnya dan memang sifatnya yang tidak suka bertarung.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Red. Yellow teringat sesuatu.

"Hmmm, aku memiliki sebuah buku. Sebentar, aku ambilkan," kata Yellow, berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil buku yang dia maksud. Red meunggunya dengan duduk di kursi. Dia membayangkan pemikiran Yellow tadi. Dia ingin mengalahkan mereka yang merusak Bumi, tapi Yellow ingin usaha mengalahkan mereka itu tidak merugikan siapapun. Red tidak tahu cara lain selain bertarung. Yellow memberikannya solusi lain.

Red memandang ke lorong tempat kemungkinan kamarnya Yellow berada. Dia membayangkan perempuan muda berambut pirang itu keluar dari lorong itu dengan membawa buku yang dia maksud itu dan membaca bukunya bersama. Dia bisa membayangkan hangatnya suasana di ruang tamu itu ketika mereka berdua membaca buku itu, entah buku apa. Itu karena yang penting adalah bukan buku apa yang mereka baca, tapi mereka membaca bukunya bersama.

Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah bisa membuat Red tersenyum. Sambil menutup matanya, dia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

' _Kau wanita yang baik, Yellow.'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Red-san?" suara perempuan yang dia bayangkan itu muncul dari sampingnya. Itu membuatnya kembali dari alam lamunannya dan memandang mata cokelat keemasan milik perempuan di sampingnya itu. Yellow juga memandang kuat ke mata merah dari lelaki di sampingnya itu. Setelah keheningan yang agak lama, Red teringat bahwa Yellow bertanya padanya tentang keadaannya.

"Oh, ya, aku ... aku baik-baik saja. Hanya membayangkan apa isi dari buku itu," ujar Red, setengah jujur setengah bohong. Tentunya dia tidak bisa mengatakan isi pikirannya kepada Yellow. Mereka berdua hanya teman. _Atau mungkin bisa lebih dari itu_.

"Oh, syukurlah. Ini dia buku yang kubicarakan itu," Yellow. Dia menunjukkan sebuah buku tua yang kertasnya sudah berubah menjadi kecokelatan. Buku itu tampaknya sudah ada di sana bahkan sebelum Yellow, bahkan Red, lahir. Sampul bukunya menggambarkan sebuah planet di langit, terlihat lebih besar daripada Bulan, kemudian di tempat itu ada pangkalan ruang angkasa. Kemudian tertulislah judul bukunya.

" _Titik Biru Pucat: Visi Manusia Masa Depan di Ruang Angkasa"_

"Ini buku astronomi?" tanya Red, heran dengan sampulnya.

"Sebagian besar, ya. Namun yang kutonjolkan di sini bukan tentang astronominya, Red-san. Ada satu bagian buku ini yang bisa menggugah hati manusia di seluruh dunia untuk menjaga Bumi ini," kata Yellow.

"Tunggu, 'Titik Biru Pucat' ini, Bumi?" tanya Red. Yellow mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, Yellow membuka bukunya, menunjukkan bagian buku yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika dia menemukan bagian yang dia cari. Dia tandai bagian itu dengan pulpen merah dan kuning mengelilingi paragraf yang mengandung bagian yang dia cari. Lalu Yellow teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, aku baru ingat, ada gambar yang menginspirasi pembuatan buku ini," kata Yellow. Dia menyelipkan gambarnya di halaman terakhir dari buku itu. Jadi dia tinggal mengambil bukunya dari halaman terakhir buku itu dan menunjukkan gambarnya kepada Red. Gambarnya lebih banyak mengandung warna hitam. Warna lainnya muncul dalam bentuk garis-garis sinar dan satu buah titik di tengah-tengah garis sinar paling terang.

Red tertegun melihat gambar itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Bumi hanya seperti titik biasa di langit seperti bintang-bintang pada waktu malam. Lalu dia memandang Yellow yang nampaknya bersiap untuk membacakan bagian yang membuatnya menyukai buku itu. Red melihatnya dalam mode serius, sepertinya siap untuk menerima pencerahan dari apa yang akan dibaca oleh Yellow.

 _Dari jarak sejauh ini, Bumi tidak lagi terlihat penting. Namun bagi kita, lain lagi ceritanya. Tataplah lagi titik itu. Titik itulah yang dinamai 'di sini.' Itulah rumah. Itulah kita. Di satu titik itu semua orang yang kamu cintai, semua orang yang kamu kenal, semua orang yang pernah kamu dengar namanya, semua manusia yang pernah ada, menghabiskan hidup mereka. Segenap kebahagiaan dan penderitaan kita, ribuan agama, pemikiran, dan doktrin ekonomi yang merasa benar, setiap pemburu dan perambah, setiap pahlawan dan pengecut, setiap pembangun dan pemusnah peradaban, setiap raja dan petani, setiap pasangan muda yang jatuh cinta, setiap ibu dan ayah, anak yang bercita-cita tinggi, penemu dan penjelajah, setiap pengajar kebaikan, setiap politisi busuk, setiap "bintang pujaan", setiap "pemimpin besar", setiap orang suci dan pendosa sepanjang sejarah spesies manusia hidup di sana, di atas setitik debu yang melayang dalam seberkas sinar._

 _Bumi adalah panggung yang amat kecil di tengah luasnya arena kosmik. Renungkanlah sungai darah yang ditumpahkan para jenderal dan maharaja sehingga dalam keagungan dan kejayaan itu mereka dapat menjadi penguasa sementara di sebagian kecil dari titik itu. Renungkanlah kekejaman tanpa akhir yang dilakukan orang-orang di satu sudut titik ini terhadap orang-orang tak dikenal di sudut titik yang lain, betapa sering mereka salah paham, betapa siap mereka untuk membunuh satu sama lain, betapa bergejolak kebencian mereka. Sikap kita, keistimewaan kita yang semu, khayalan bahwa kita memiliki tempat penting di alam semesta ini, tidak berarti apapun di hadapan setitik cahaya redup ini. Planet kita hanyalah sebutir debu yang kesepian di alam yang besar dan gelap. Dalam kebingungan kita, di tengah luasnya jagat raya ini, tiada tanda bahwa pertolongan akan datang dari tempat lain untuk menyelamatkan kita dari diri kita sendiri._

 _Bumi adalah satu-satunya dunia, sejauh ini, yang diketahui memiliki kehidupan. Tidak ada tempat lain, setidaknya sampai beberapa waktu ke depan, yang bisa dijadikan tempat tinggal. Ada yang bisa kita kunjungi, tetapi belum ada yang bisa kita tinggali. Suka atau tidak, untuk saat ini, Bumi adalah satu-satunya tempat kita hidup. Sering dikatakan bahwa astronomi adalah sebuah pengalaman yang menumbuhkan kerendahan hati dan membangun kepribadian. Mungkin tak ada yang dapat menunjukkan laknatnya kesombongan manusia secara lebih baik selain citra dunia kita yang mungil ini. Bagiku, gambar ini mempertegas tanggung jawab kita untuk bertindak lebih baik terhadap satu sama lain, dan menjaga serta merawat sang titik biru pucat, satu-satunya rumah yang kita kenal selama ini._

Yellow membacakan kalimat demi kalimat, paragraf demi paragraf, dengan nada yang meyakinkan dan tegas, tapi dengan cara puitis. Dari sanalah, Red tercerahkan dan nampaknya mendapatkan lampu yang menyala di dalam kepalanya.

"Yellow, sebarkan," kata Red tiba-tiba. Yellow terlihat heran mendengar Red berbicara tiba-tiba.

"Sebarkan?" tanya Yellow. Red menggenggam kedua pundak Yellow sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kita harus menyebarkan apa yang ada di dalam buku itu. Seluruh dunia harus membaca ini," kata Red, langsung ke intinya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yellow.

"Kuhubungi Crystal agar mengetikkan kata-katanya. Dia bisa mengetik apa yang dia dengar. Lalu kita minta dia untuk mengirimkannya ke seluruh dunia," kata Red.

"Kemudian lewat penyebaran itu dunia akan menyadari bahwa mereka perlu menjaga Bumi ini. Red-san, aku setuju dengan idemu," kata Yellow.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon Crystal. Semoga dayanya masih cukup," kata Red sambil menekan nomor telepon dari Crystal. Setelah tersambung, Red menjelaskan idenya kepada Crystal dan Crystal langsung mengiyakan ide Red. Kemudian Red memberikan telepon genggamnya kepada Yellow dan Yellow langsung mendiktekan kalimat demi kalimat dari buku tersebut, terutama yang telah disampaikan kepada Red sebelumnya. Crystal mengetik kata demi kata dalam kalimat yang didiktekan oleh Yellow sampai selesai.

Kemudian Crystal mengirim tulisan itu ke semua temannya di seluruh region sambil meminta mereka untuk menyebarkan tulisan itu. Crystal kemudian melaporkan bahwa pesannya sudah terkirim ke seluruh isi kontaknya dari seluruh region. Pada saat yang sama, telepon genggam milik Red kehabisan daya. Gilirannya selesai.

"Yellow, sepertinya tugas kita selesai sampai di sini," ujar Red sambil menaruh telepon genggamnya di atas meja, kemudian merangkul Yellow di sampingnya.

"Telepon genggammu juga sudah kehabisan daya kan?" tanya Red. Yellow mengangguk.

"Bahkan sudah rusak. Masih dalam proses reparasi," kata Yellow.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita perlu menunggu di sini sampai Green dan Blue kembali," kata Red.

"Kau ingin teh lagi?" tanya Yellow, tersenyum kepada Red.

"Tentu. Aku kedinginan di sini," kata Red, dan Yellow berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat teh untuk Red. Namun sebelum dia masuk ke dapurnya, Yellow memutuskan untuk kembali ke hadapan Red. Red heran dengan kembalinya Yellow. Namun kemudian, Yellow berbicara.

"Red-san, ayo kita membuat teh bersama-sama," kata Yellow dengan senyumnya. Red langsung membalas senyuman Yellow dan mengiyakan ajakan Yellow untuk membuat teh bersama.

"Boleh. Aku juga ingin membuat teh," kata Red. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang dapur bersama untuk membuat teh.

Sebuah kehangatan sederhana di tengah hujan yang terasa abadi. Sebuah kehangatan untuk menghangatkan titik biru pucat yang bersedih karena kekacauan yang terjadi. Sederhana tapi bermakna. Perjuangan sederhana untuk Bumi.

Semoga belum terlambat.

...

 **Selesai**

 **Terinspirasi dari buku dari Carl Sagan berjudul** _ **Pale Blue Dot: A Vision of the Future Human in Space.**_ **Ya, semoga belum terlambat untuk mengambalikan Bumi menjadi asri kembali dan normal cuacanya.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
